Generally, a touch screen panel may be classified into the following types according to a detection manner of a signal. That is, examples thereof include a resistive type detecting a position when pressed by pressure in a state where a direct voltage is applied while changing a current or voltage value, a capacitive type using capacitance coupling in a state where an alternating voltage is applied, an electromagnetic type detecting a selected position as a change in voltage in a state where a magnetic field is applied, and the like.
In accordance with the recent increase in demand for a large-area touch screen panel, a technology of reducing resistance of an electrode and implementing a large-sized touch screen panel having excellent visibility needs to be developed.